fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Citipati
8.0.3 UPDATE Citipati (sih-tee-pat-tee, meaning "Funeral Pyre Lord") is a medium-sized herbivorous prehistoric animal that lived in the Mongolian deserts of the Late Cretaceous period. It is a coeleurosaur theropod and the mod's only oviraptorid. Based on Dragonith's old Oviraptor model created for the original Fossils and Archeology mod, it was recreated for version 8.0.3 and became the 50th prehistoric creature of the mod! Citipati is the dinosaur with the most prominent example of the iconic oviraptorid beak and head crest. It grows to 2.3 blocks tall and 4 blocks long in nine Minecraft days. Citipati are covered in a dark speckled brown coat of feathers, with tan bellies and blue feet. There is no size difference between genders, but the males have very dark heads with bright white markings. Baby Citipati are born with yellower feathers and are only 1 block long. Citipati can be fed essence of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. A fossil version of the Citipati can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a Citipati. Citipati, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it will attack you, having a high mood will make it neutral. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by torches or any other light source. BEHAVIOR The Citipati is a neutral herbivore, and will only attack the player or other mobs if they are attacked first. If their mood drops too low, though, they will become hostile to the player. When attacking Citipati will violently peck their opponent. Citipati will browse the ground looking for plants, like flowers, when they are hungry. Citipati are also diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and sleep at night. Citipati will play with scratching posts, tethered logs and toy balls, which raise their mood significantly. Adult Citipati can breed and lay eggs every five minutes if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. Citipati are prey to most carnivores, from Tyrannosaurus to Sarcosuchus and Megalodon to Ceratosaurus and Dilophosaurus. Even Velociraptors will attempt to attack Citipati, without much success. Baby Citipati are even more vulnerable to predation. Citipati will not hesitate to defend themselves, which means they can come out the winner (depending on the predator). TAMING Citipati, like most prehistoric creatures, is tamed when the player is within a 6-block radius of the egg hatching. If the player misses this opportunity, it can be tamed with a whip or by feeding them. It cannot be ridden. They are controlled with a stick. FEEDING Citipati automatically eat plants off the ground when they are hungry. They will also eat from a feeder with plants in them if they can see them. Citipati can be hand-fed apples, wheat and bread, sugarcane and sugar, cakes, cookies, melons, carrots, potatoes and baked potatoes, pie, beets, chorusfruit, seeds of all kinds, and ferns. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2019-09-28 22.21.14.png|Two female Citipati outside a village 2019-09-28_22.23.28.png|Male Citipati and an Archeologist villager 2019-09-28_22.24.30.png|Male Citipati and some cows 2019-09-28_22.24.37.png|Male Citipati and an Edaphosaurus Citipati5.png|Male Citipati struts about 2019-09-28_22.32.32.png|Two Citipati by a desert pool Citipati+velociraptor.png|A Velociraptor attempts to attack a female Citipati in a pool 2019-09-28_23.33.50.png|A group of Citipati chase a Velociraptor away from a fairly luscious pond 2019-09-28_23.35.37.png|A baby Citipati 2019-09-28_22.20.06.png|Dinopedia entry Citipati_dna.png|Citipati dna Grid_Citipati_Egg.png|Citipati egg Minecraft oviraptor by dragonith-d5x4541.jpeg|Dragonith's original Oviraptor Category:Mobs Category:Vertebrate Category:Archosaur Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropod Category:Coeleurosaur Category:Neutral Category:Block eggs Category:Tameable Category:Cretaceous Category:Herbivore